


Hormonal Epiphanies

by CaptainGangplank



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGangplank/pseuds/CaptainGangplank
Summary: Rayla always never notices her physical attraction towards Callum until the unfamiliar heat pools in her legs. Always.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Hormonal Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ain't got any sexy times, only implied. SAFE FOR WORK. 
> 
> FIRST FIC, ANY FEEDBACK WELCOME.

At first, she brushes it off. These fleeting instances of 'feels', as she puts it. To her, this was nothing new. It was only natural since they were together for quite some time now. They've been the closest that they've ever been, even closer as time goes by.

Her heart was always in the right place. And his too. Although lately, her heart's been abnormally jumpy, threatening to move someplace else. The familiar warmth that always spreads on her chest whenever she interacts with him, for some reason, seems to accumulate somewhere below. 

Must be an illness, she muses. She thinks of consulting her peers and elders, but matters of the heart concerning her lover must always seek closure with her lover first.

But whenever he looks at her, all thought suddenly disappears. She fails to catch herself staring at him with longing eyes, red splashing her cheeks, her own body suddenly having a strong urge for something......something fierce. He talks, she listens. Though the words come out deeper than they normally do. It's as if something's making him look more attractive.  
  
Something about the kingdom, his brother and allies. Though she can't quite remember what he says, sometimes.

She speaks, his raises his eyes somewhat, for her voice raises pitch quite distinctively. Her words are somewhat airy and she ends with a very unfamiliar way of speaking, as if dragging her own voice deeper at the end of her sentences, something akin to vibrating her voice.  
  
He leaves, she hears her own voice whimper slightly at his absence. And then the entire scene replays in her mind. She cringes with such contempt for herself. Why? She asks.   
  
This was one instance. Other times she'd gaze at his sleeves, wondering what was beneath. Sometimes at his chest. Her breathing rapidly increases when they talk. Half the time her bottom lip finds its way in between her teeth as she stares at his eyes. She could swear he saw a tinge of a blush on his face. 

Sometimes they hug. Though he feels as if she's holding him tighter. He can feel her faster breaths on him. His ears redden with her every breath. Then they let go. 

He always asks her if something's wrong, to which she replies nothing. His concern gets more and more serious. The symptoms could lead to a serious illness, he thinks. One day he decides to check up her temperature as they talk, placing his hands on her forehead without warning. She freezes in place ; heart in her mouth. He gives a disapproving hum and moves his palms to her cheek. His thumbs caresses her cheeks gently. 

He pleads to her to tell him if something's amiss. Instead she closes her eyes and leans her head closer to his palm. Her response is delayed. Her eyes slowly open, their honey-glazed state staring right into his own concerned ones. For a second, his heart skips a beat. Perhaps she was telling him something?

He then quickly mistakes this for something serious, so he tugs her gently along with her hands in his to the nearest physician.He takes shortcuts to shorten the trip as quickly as possible. She goes along with him with the all too familiar heat pooling up in her legs. 

Her heart thrums wildly with anticipation. She grows restless and impatient. His hand on hers feel amazing for reasons that escape her mind. If his hands can do this, what else can the rest of him do?

On a dark alley with no soul in sight, she suddenly stops. He asks her if something is the matter. She simply pushes him onto the wall and the rest.... is history.


End file.
